heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Solstice
__TOC__ The event starts at 20:00 GMT on Dec. 25, 2014 and lasts for 7 days. Lore Winter is coming to Camelot. Survive the Winter Solstice and gather Icicles for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the look out for the enemy bosses Icemaw and Ice Overlord Lurking in the snow. Defeat them for a chance to gain their allegiance! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Icicles you find while fighting on the Fields of Battle: * Icemaw: 3 Bonus Icicles * Ice Overlord: 3 Bonus Icicles * Infernus: 3 Bonus Icicles * Ben-nu Frostborn:1 Bonus Icicle * Blitzen: 1 Bonus Icicle Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses! * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Confront Ice Overlord or Icemaw on Hard for a chance to earn their allegiance! The more times you defeat them, the greater the chance of acquiring them! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart. Battles Upon entering Fields of Battle you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of Icemaw and Ice Overlord. Only in Hard, you have a chance to win a Icemaw and Ice Overlord boss card. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. You see Tier 3 artwork for Icemaw and Ice Overlord. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stam * +20 XP and +200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x or 10x Icicles * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Snow Supply Mystery Chest * Golden Arse * Winter Treekin * Toymaker * Ice Mage Easy Cost: 10 stam * +10 XP and +100 Gold * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Icicles * 1x Arena Ticket * 1x Stamina Potion * 1x Mana Potion * Golden Arse * Grey Mule * Brown Donkey Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Ice Overlord, 15x Summon stones , 10x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 2nd Prize: 3x Ice Overlord, 15x Summon stones , 10x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 3rd Prize: 2x Ice Overlord, 15x Summon stones , 10x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Ice Overlord, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Snow Supply Mystery Chests * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Snow Supply Mystery Chests Reward Ladder * 250 1x Summon Stone * 500 1x Stamina Potion * 1000 2x Stamina Potion * 2500 1x Brown Donkey * 5000 2x Summon Stone * 7500 1x Grey Mule * 10000 4x Summon Stone * 15000 4x Stamina Potion * 25000 - 5x Summon Stone * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stamina Potion * 80000 - 15x Stamina Potion * 95000 - 1x Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stamina Potion * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stamina Potion * 200000 - 1x Ice Overlord * Every 10000 - 1x Mana Potion Possible Chest Rewards * 1x Ice Overlord * 1x Icemaw * 1x Infernus * 1x St Christmas * 1x Snow Man * 1x Frost Witch * 1x Blitzen * 1x Angela * 1x Water Elemental * 1x Winter Treekin * 5x Stamina Potion * 5x Mana Potion * 2x Summon Stones Category:Events